This application is a divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/748,474, filed Dec. 26, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,936, which is a divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/904,951, filed Aug. 1, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,330. The disclosures of these applications are incorporated by reference.
This invention relates generally to a bioabsorbable marker having radiopaque constituents “bioabsorbable-radiopaque marker” for use on an implantable endoprosthesis such as a stent. The bioabsorbable marker includes dispersable radiopaque constituents which are not bioabsorbable or degradable, but are excreted from the body or stored in the body.
Implantable endoprostheses including stents, stent-grafts, and grafts are used in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty and in other medical procedures to repair and support diseased or damaged arteries and body lumens. Grafts are implanted to cover or bridge leaks or dissections in vessels. Stent-grafts are stents which generally have a porous coating attachment. Unsupported grafts are porous tubes which are typically implanted by surgical cut-down.
In order to visualize the passage and placement of the implantable endoprosthesis in arteries and body lumens, many surgical procedures are performed with the aid of fluoroscopic angiography. The surgical delivery device and implantable endoprosthesis may be visualized if they are radiopaque and offer radiographic contrast relative to the body. For example, X-ray radiation may be used to visualize surgical delivery devices and deployment of the implant in the body. Also, radiographic contrast solution may be injected into the body lumen so that the lumen may be seen in the fluoroscopic image.
In order for the Implantable endoprosthesis to be radiopaque, it must be made from a material possessing radiographic density higher than surrounding host tissue and have sufficient thickness to affect the transmission of x-rays to produce contrast in the image. Reference is made to the clad composite stent shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,840. An implantable endoprosthesis may be made of metals including tantalum, or platinum having relatively high radiographic densities. Other metals such as stainless steel, superalloys, nitinol, and titanium having lower radiographic densities may also be used. Reference is made to implantable devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,771; 4,954,126; and 5,061,275.
An implantable polymeric endoprosthesis is generally radiolucent and does not possess sufficient radiographic density to be easily imaged by fluoroscopy. To improve the imaging of such polymeric materials, polymers may be mixed with radiopaque filler materials prior to molding or extruding in order to enhance the radiographic density. However, a disadvantage of using fillers with polymers is that changes in the properties of the polymer may occur. For example, the additions of fillers. may reduce the strength or ductility of the polymer.
There is a need for an improved bioabsorbable-radiopaque marker for use in medical devices, particularly, in temporary medical devices having low radiopacity. The need to improve the radiopacity of a relatively low radiopaque implantable endoprosthesis or to improve imaging in low radiopaque conditions is particularly important for surgery, micro-surgery, neuro-surgery, and conventional angioplasty procedures performed under fluoroscopy. Physicians are constantly being challenged to place small implants at specific intraluminal locations. Various devices having radiopacity are known in the art such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,239; 5,354,257; and 5,423,849.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.